<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two Birds, One Stone by DianaXu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283451">Two Birds, One Stone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaXu/pseuds/DianaXu'>DianaXu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Xu Mo | Lucien - Fandom, 恋与制作人 | Liàn Yǔ Zhì Zuò Rén | Mr. Love: Queen's Choice (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Daddy Kink, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vanilla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:08:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaXu/pseuds/DianaXu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucien and the MC have not seen each other in about a month and find themselves struggling with their work life. </p><p>What happens when they finally get a chance to reconnect?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Player Character &amp; Xǔ Mò | Lucien, Player Character/Xǔ Mò | Lucien, Xu Mo | Lucien &amp; Playable Character, Xǔ Mò | Lucien/Xǔ Mò | Lucien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Mr. Love: Queen's Choice Fics from Users of Thots of Mr. Love: Queen's Choice Discord Channel</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic is a bit of a slow burn and was originally planned to just be a one-shot but it became a tad too long for that.</p><p>I was inspired by a dream/daydream? of Lucien and by the fantastic writers/artists on the Thots of Mr Love: Queen's Choice Server.</p><p>If you're above 18 (and, I hope you are, because if not, you'd better click away from reading this fic!), feel free to join us and thirst over these wonderful characters: https://discord.gg/sn45jhB</p><p>The first couple of chapters will likely not have any smut as we're building up to it.</p><p>There will some vague hints to spoilers in this fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bzzz, bzzz. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl’s phone buzzed on her work desk as its screen lit up with the name, Lucien. She completed the sentence she was typing hurriedly before swiping at the screen to answer the call. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi, Lucien. What do you want??” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucien had opened his mouth to greet her but the smile on his face was wiped when he heard the girl’s tone. He paused as he thought about how he should approach her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello??” said the girl exasperatedly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, how are you? Are you okay?” replied Lucien. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl sighed loudly, her phone now sandwiched between her right ear and shoulder as she continued jabbing away at her keyboard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not really. I’m feeling very stressed out over this proposal I’m preparing for a potential investor that’s due Monday. I’ve been procrastinating on it but it’s super important that I get this done. Can I call you back after work? I’m busy right now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, I’ll be waiting,” acknowledged Lucien calmly before the girl hung up on him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucien sighed softly in his office. It was already 9 p.m. on a Friday and she was still hard at work. Well, so was he but he was used to it and that’s the way it had been for years. It came with the territory. She was a motivated, ambitious individual who cared a lot about her company and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved</span>
  </em>
  <span> that about her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the back of his mind, however, he wondered if the girl’s tone could be related to him sporadically answering her calls and texts over the past few weeks. He had been busy but he was also trying to keep her at a distance as much as he could while still caring for her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turning her phone to silent mode and placing it screen-face down on her work desk, the girl continued working on her company’s investment proposal. She could not afford to be distracted and Lucien was definitely a distraction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A</span>
  <em>
    <span> wonderful</span>
  </em>
  <span> one, actually. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But not right now. She had to focus. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>About an hour later, her thoughts wandered away and she began recalling the call she had had with Lucien. She cringed, thinking about how she had snapped at him when she had picked up his call. She had been overwhelmed with the task at hand but Lucien certainly did not deserve to be on the receiving end of it. He had been so sweet and helpful, going out of his way to guide her despite having a busy schedule. He was the only reason she even had the opportunity to work on an investment proposal after his guest appearance on Miracle Finder skyrocketed that episode’s ratings. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why didn’t they teach her how to prepare for an investment proposal at Loveland University? She huffed in frustration in her empty office. It was Friday night and everyone had fled on time as they had plans with friends unlike her. She felt lonely, realising how she only had room for stress on her plate from managing this company her late father had left her and none for an actual social life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wrapping up the deck and report as best as she could, she sent out a couple of emails to her team members for some projections and figures to spruce up the proposal. Hopefully, this would be enough. She will soon find out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While turning off her laptop and packing up her materials, she picked up her phone and was surprised to see that Lucien had left her a text. She unquestionably needed to apologise for being short with him earlier. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Call me when you’re done.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled and quickly dialled his number, her heart thumping just a little faster. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Lucien, I’m so sorry for snapping at you earlier. I just had a lot on my mind about work and it was completely unintentional.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucien chuckled softly before replying, “It’s okay, I understand. Are you done with work now? I’m still at the Research Center, finishing up on grading some papers. I can come over and pick you up. Let me know if you need me to grab some supper for you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her heart started to race more at the thought of physically seeing him after such a long time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m done and packing up but noooo, you don’t have to pick me up. I don’t want to be a burden. And no, I’m good. I had a late dinner tonight.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Silly, haven’t I told you before? You’re never a burden. I’ll be there in 15 minutes. See you soon.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hung up, smiling and 8 miles away, a girl was smiling to herself like a fool in her empty office. She was happy he was making an effort to see her tonight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She zoomed about in her office, ensuring she was bringing home everything she’d need to make some progress on various work streams over the weekend before making her way to the ladies’ restroom. She picked out a light lip gloss from her make-up pouch and dabbed some on her lips, pressing them together before smiling at her reflection. Pulling her hair band off her tight ponytail, she gave her head a little shake as her hair bounced down. She also unbuttoned the top two buttons of her top and pulled her skirt up an inch. There, all done. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Why was she doing this? Lucien was just being kind and giving her a lift.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He probably wouldn’t notice any changes either way. Most men can be oblivious creatures. She rolled her eyes to herself before making her way down to the pick-up point at the entrance of her office building. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From a distance, she could just about make out Lucien’s tall and lithe form, standing outside his silver car with his windswept hair. His dark, stormy eyes lit up and he smiled when he finally saw the girl. It was like he was seeing her for the first time again, her colour so remarkable to his world. In his world of greys, this girl truly sparkled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Lucien. Hope you haven’t been waiting too long,” she blushed as she called out to him. As the distance between them shortened, her heart started to thump faster. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, not at all. It’s so good to see you again. Would you like to put your things behind?” he asked as he opened the passenger seat door for her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it’s okay. I can hold onto everything. Thank you so much for the lift,” she replied as she slipped into his car, placing her items next to her legs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He climbed in next to her, “You don’t have to thank me, your office building is on the way after all and this gesture has its own rewards. I get to see you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He flashed her his classic Lucien smile and her cheeks were stained pink yet again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you ever get bored of teasing me, Lucien?” she asked quietly as he released the handbrake and started the drive back to their apartment complex. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He let out a laugh that was musical to the girl’s ears before turning up the radio. She relaxed in the passenger seat before turning towards him. She looked him up and down, revelling in the fact that she could observe him without any consequences since he was concentrating on navigating the traffic. He looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>so good</span>
  </em>
  <span> with his lab coat off, in his tight gray dress shirt with his pastel pink tie loosened around his neck, one button undone and smelled </span>
  <em>
    <span>even</span>
  </em>
  <span> better. He never did tell her what shampoo he was using and she was beginning to doubt if a shampoo could replicate the smell of grass after a thunderstorm. </span>
  <em>
    <span>His smell.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She inhaled, continuing to stare at his face, memorising his features, not knowing when she’d see him again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucien had felt her eyes all over him ever since he had gotten into the car but had enjoyed every second of her attention so far. He had been sneaking glances at her half-exposed thighs and collarbones, trying to maintain eye contact with the road as he drove. He felt himself get hard from picturing where he wanted her creamy thighs to be - straddling his hips ideally and he shifted in the driving seat. He chewed the inside of his cheek, wondering if she had been dressed this way all day in her office or if this was all for him. He really hoped it was the latter. However, he froze when he heard her drawing in a breath loudly again and mused to himself that his little fool had gotten bold in his absence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you just inhale loudly?” he asked quizzically, narrowing his eyes and turning to face her while the traffic light switched to red. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As if mirroring the traffic light, the girl’s face turned red too before she could come up with a response. “Did you get a new car air freshener?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His lips curved up ever so slightly before he shook his head no. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This sly little kitten. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In his eyes, there was a faint aura of yellow around her body. Her colour gave away her deceit even though it wasn't ill-intentioned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Staring up at his face meekly, she noticed some dark eye circles had popped up since she last saw him and quickly switched up the conversation before he naturally started teasing her again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I haven’t seen you around or heard from you lately, Lucien. Have you been busy? You look tired.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His heart dropped, hearing that and he internally winced. He was hoping she would not bring it up but there it was. Out loud and in the open. His foot pressed on the accelerator as the traffic light switched to green and he turned into their apartment complex. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I’ve had a very busy schedule the last month or so between teaching a couple of classes, grading some projects and working on my research.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was the truth but these weren’t things that would have stopped him from giving her his time of day. They hadn’t before and they never would. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He parked his car and exited it, picking his bag up from behind before slinging it over his shoulder and walking over to the passenger side to open the girl’s door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Need any help with your stuff?” he asked her, to which she shook her head, her hair swaying on her shoulders. She stood up from the car and he absently stroked her hair before locking the car. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your hair looks good when you let it down,” he said and shades of pink dusted her cheeks again while they walked into the elevator of their apartment complex. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” she whispered as they stood in the ascending elevator, facing each other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was internally squealing that he had noticed the difference in her appearance. Lucien licked his lips, as he eyed her up and down, his dark eyes lingering on her lips for a second too long, noticing how shiny and tempting they looked. He shivered visibly, relishing the way the baby pink shade complemented her skin tone and her pink cheeks. The girl watched him from under her eyelashes as his eyes made their way down to her exposed calves and lower thighs yet again, smiling when his Adam’s apple bobbed up and down from swallowing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The elevator’s sharp “Ding!” rang through the air, breaking the spell they were both under and the girl stepped out, making her way towards her apartment in the dark hallway with Lucien tagging along behind, his gaze fixated on her perfectly round </span>
  <span>derrière</span>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stopped in front of her door, with Lucien right beside her and made eye contact with him. She smiled silently, her heart beating wildly and passed her laptop bag to him before fiddling through her handbag for her keys. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She suddenly became all too aware of his proximity at this late hour and she nervously pulled them out but they slipped through her fingers. Lucien was quick to move even closer to her and caught them with a clink. She was able to feel the warmth emanating from his body as he passed them to her and her hand shakily took them from him. She exhaled deeply before unlocking her gate and door, kicking off her shoes as she entered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking behind at Lucien with an overwhelming sadness etched across her face, she thought about when she’d get to see him again. He stared deeply into her warm, brown eyes and felt an ache in his chest at having to say goodbye to his </span>
  <em>
    <span>colour</span>
  </em>
  <span> all over again. She broke the silence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lucien, it’s been so long since we’ve last seen each other and we haven’t had the time to catch up lately. Would you like to come in? I can make you a drink and we can chat away for a while?” she asked, her brown eyes lighting up with hope. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew he should say no. He knew she was bad for him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But oh, so good.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew he should be pulling away from her. Yet he couldn’t help it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What harm could one chat do?</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew exactly what kind of harm it would do, how it would undo the progress he had made in the last month but he found himself smiling at her, nodding as he pushed his shoes off. The smile that broke out on her face blew his breath away and he was glad his heart had won control over his body. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A slightly conflicted Lucien decides to catch up with MC at her place for a chat.</p><p>But will it just be a chat?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is another build-up chapter which I hope gives more context as to what Lucien and the MC are thinking, feeling and how they perceive each other.</p><p>Thank you to everyone for your kind words and super constructive feedback, you know who you are! &lt;3</p><p>Please enjoy. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The girl bounced energetically on the balls of her feet, asking him what drink he would like as he made himself comfortable at her dining table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like some tea, Lucien?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tea is a bad idea if you’re planning to sleep at night but did he genuinely want to waste his evening hours away on sleep or research when he could be up all night, talking to her? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, “Do you need my help?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Lucien. I can manage brewing tea by myself. Don’t worry I won’t burn down our apartment building.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let out a chuckle, “I have full faith in you. And, you know I'll always drink anything you make.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl’s mood had changed so drastically, knowing she had more hours to spend with Lucien tonight and she hummed a song as she placed a pot filled with water on the stove and added a couple of tablespoons of tea powder, setting it on low heat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pfft, you’re just saying that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m being very serious. I don’t know why you always doubt that I enjoy everything you make for me but I sincerely do. Maybe one day, you’ll understand me,” he expressed earnestly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing, she brought two mugs down and placed them near the stove before lighting up the wisteria candle in her living room and made her way towards him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, how has work been, Lucien?” she asked, watching him intently while she sat opposite him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed loudly, stretching his arms wide before loosening his tie even further. He made eye contact with the girl and his face got serious. “It hasn’t been going all that well lately, to be honest.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl raised her eyebrow and leaned forward, grabbing Lucien's hand, “Oh no, Lucien. What's wrong? You can always confide in me. You've always had my back and been there for me when I was really down. I want to be there for you when you need someone too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her aura flashed a sad blue in his eyes for a moment and he wondered briefly if his mind was playing tricks on him. The girl couldn't believe her ears. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lucien? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Out of everyone she knew, he was the last person she'd imagine having work issues. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know how much I love my research, don't you? I've been focusing all of my time on this one groundbreaking project. It's been tough to crack but it genuinely has the potential to be my life's best work. I've tackled it from so many angles already but I've been coming up short every time so that's been frustrating. I don't even know if I'm on the right path. There's been so much pressure from the Dean and the Board of Directors as it has the potential to put Loveland University and even, Loveland as a major city on the Biosciences map. A couple of days ago, I thought I had finally made a breakthrough and was so ecstatic. I thought this would be it. But I felt my whole world come crashing down a couple of hours ago when I found out I wasn't successful. That's when I called you actually. I thought, what could make me feel better? </span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> came to mind.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl shut her eyes, unable to contain the guilt she felt from hearing Lucien’s words. He was opening up to her about his feelings and failures for the first time and had sought her out for support but she had completely shut him out. Her heart ached for what she had done and she involuntarily squeezed his hand in hers, trying, </span>
  <em>
    <span>no, willing</span>
  </em>
  <span> him to feel better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucien leaned forward, placing his other palm up against the girl’s cheek as if he had read her mind and knew what she was thinking about. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He always had a tendency to know what she was thinking and feeling.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, it’s okay. You’re here now and that’s all that matters to me,” he said, trying to comfort her. The conversation had gotten heavier than he had planned for it to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucien straightened in his chair, removing his hands from the girl’s soft skin before he stood up, walking towards a wall that was newly furbished with photos. He examined the new photos the girl had hung up, a few from her childhood and adolescence with her father, Uncle John and some high school friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had such an innocent look in her eyes and it was clear these were some of the happiest moments in her life. They had such a vibrant colour to them and </span>
  <em>
    <span>she was glowing in his eyes</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He also noticed that she had some recent photos up, some with her colleagues and one with him in it at the Peach Blossoms garden. She appeared happy in them but he could tell that her glow had dimmed considerably. He reached out a hand and traced the pink photo frame that held their moment. She was still the most beautiful thing he had ever laid his eyes on. His happy disposition in the photo was a stark contrast to his current inner turmoil. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so lost and feel so stressed right now, I don’t even know what to do with myself,” revealed Lucien, his brows furrowing harshly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wanting to ease some of his worries, the girl crept up to him and suggested, “You can tell me about your project, Lucien. I may not have majored in Neuroscience but maybe I can help you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glancing down at the girl’s soft features, Lucien patted her hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you’d be able to help me but I’m not legally allowed to discuss it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, no one has to know Lucien. I can keep a secret,” she voiced out, winking conspiratorially with a grin on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What was happening to him? Why is he opening up so much to her? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She was getting too close and he had to change the topic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enough about my work troubles. Tell me what’s got you so down.” He fixated his intent gaze on her and she could not look away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been given the opportunity to present an investment proposal to one of the biggest venture capital funds in the country and I don’t even know where to begin. My company is so small and most of my employees are in my age group. No one really knows what to do so I’m tackling it head-on by myself and it’s been incredibly pressurising. The fate of my employees is in my hands and if I mess this up, all of them will lose their jobs. These are good people, Lucien. They deserve to be employed, doing the work they cherish the most in the media industry. I’m in doubt about my capabilities as a boss and I’m stressed about failing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl was gripping onto Lucien’s arm tightly and he could feel how much she was shaking. He lost himself in the girl’s smoldering gaze and before he knew it, he was moving closer and closer, melting the distance between them almost completely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl’s beautiful caramel eyes widened slightly as she walked backwards, feeling the wall bump against her back. Lucien’s tall frame was shadowing her petite figure, his right palm flat against the wall right next to her head. His face inched lower and lower until she could feel his warm breath blowing her bangs gently. It felt like the temperature of the air around them had risen a few degrees and tiny beads of perspiration rolled down her back. He raised his left hand, cupping her chin softly as he tipped her head higher. His dark gaze on her seemed to hint at a bit of danger but she felt frozen and did not want to pull away. She watched as his pupils dilated, giving her a glimpse of what was on his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“L-Lucien,” she breathed softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think there’s a way we could kill two birds with one stone.” His voice was like liquid gold, calm and soothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was sure her ears and face were red as a cherry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re both worked up and stressed with work and this isn’t healthy for either of us. What better way to relieve the stress in our bodies than…” His voice drifted off into thin air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His face was a lot closer now, his mouth practically on her ear. Her heart was pounding away like crazy. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Was he asking what she thought he was? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He let her chin go and gently slid his fingers up and down her arm, stroking her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled as she shuddered under him before whispering, “Tell me you don’t want this. Tell me to stop and I will. I promise.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She closed her eyes, basking in the warmth his body was exuding and thought about this. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Them. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She was trying to figure Lucien out. He had always felt like a complex, multi-layered puzzle. Was he using stress to get into her pants? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Was he going to abandon and hurt her? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Unlikely. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She thought about him and how she truly felt about him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Truth be told, she hadn’t been able to get the Professor out of her mind since they had first met. She was brought back to that day when he had come on strong and cornered her in his office. He had well-meaning intentions but she couldn’t get his voice, his face, his intense gaze and his physicality out of her head. He probably wasn’t even aware of how he had melted her that day and turned her on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had thought about their encounter multiple times in inappropriate locations and while she was alone in her bed. The producer was definitely attracted to Lucien both physically and mentally and had always fantasised about peeling his clothes layer by layer, exposing his skin to her adoring eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Making up her mind, she opened her eyes and they lingered on his collarbones. She rarely got to see his flesh because of his conservative fashion sense and had an underlying curiosity about his body. Clenching her thighs, she balanced on her tippy toes and threw her arms around his neck, kissing his lips softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucien’s body became taut like a pulled bowstring in the girl’s arms and it felt like his heart was threatening to beat itself out of his chest. He hadn’t expected the girl to make the first move on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>All along, he had slowly but surely been leading the girl to his trap. But now, he wondered, was the girl leading him to her trap? Was he just a game to her?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes were still wide open from the initial shock and he looked at the girl’s face, her aura tinged with red. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The colour of love. Could it be? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t need to see her colour to know the truth in his heart. He wondered if she was aware, though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Closing his eyes, relaxing in her grip, he kissed her back softly and gently as if she was a fragile, little flower. His hands ran up her arms before meeting at the back of her head, as he deepened the kiss. Ever since their first encounter, he’d always wondered what those pillowy soft lips would taste like. And now, he had his answer. She tasted like strawberries on a summer evening, sweet and succulent. He opened his mouth, slipping his tongue out to tease her swollen bottom lip and the girl let out a soft, sultry moan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The floodgates had opened.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let's just say things are going to get a little more...physical and spicy from here on out.</p><p>If you're above 18, join us and thirst over these wonderful characters on Discord: https://discord.gg/sn45jhB</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lucien has an idea on how the pair can relieve some of their work stress.</p><p>Will MC entertain him?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As she parted her lips, inviting his tongue to dance with hers, her hands moved south and she yanked his tie down, loosening it. She placed her palms against his pecs, feeling his muscles up through his gray shirt before she started unbuttoning it rapidly, in a rush to see him, <em> feel his skin. </em> The warmth of his naked flesh right under her fingertips. Skin-on-skin contact. <em> Utter bliss. </em></p><p>He lazily flicked his tongue against hers, letting out a low moan from feeling her tiny hands all over him. Part of him was in awe. He had imagined kissing her, touching her, pleasing her countless times. More times than he could care to admit to himself. But he never fathomed that it would one day manifest into reality. That <em> she </em> would be interested in him. That this beautiful woman would <em> want </em>him. </p><p>She broke their kiss reluctantly, opening her eyes and gawked at his physique, her hands running up and down his bare, tender back muscles. Her eyes slowly traced over his chest and his toned torso. He clearly kept himself in good shape, judging by the slight hint of abs and his well-defined biceps that were working to tear her blouse from her body right this instant. Her gaze lingered on the visually appealing pattern his veins formed along the surface of his lower forearms especially and she subconsciously licked her lips, feeling her juices slip down her panty covered slit. </p><p>His body was angular, shoulders broader than she could have imagined and she was surprised to find a happy trail that tempted her eyes to ogle lower and lower…</p><p>
  <em> Damn, he really had the body of one of those topless models on covers of paranormal romance novels about vampires.  </em>
</p><p>She wanted, <em> no, needed, </em>to see what was under those black pants he always wore. A hint of his Adonis belt was just peeking above the waistline of his pants, and she lightly traced his smooth skin there, smiling as his breath hitched in his throat before he responded with a soft whimper. She could see that his pants were starting to get tight and restrictive, his bulge becoming very apparent. She ached from within to explore his body. </p><p>However, the Professor had other plans. </p><p>He lifted her arms forcefully, making quick work of her buttons with his nimble fingers before pulling her top completely off and his eyes roamed every inch of her skin, causing goosebumps to sprout on her arms and flushed neck. She felt as if he was studying her like a specimen under a microscope while conducting his research experiments. Except now, his gaze was stormier and passionate. </p><p>Despite still having a bra on, the way he looked at her chest made her feel like she was topless before him and she squirmed under his stare. Leaning and resting his forehead against hers, he teasingly traced the outline of her baby pink bra cup with his index fingers before gently flicking his fingers back and forth above the cups in a windscreen wiper motion. He watched attentively as her pale skin flushed peach under his caresses and a moan escaped her plump lips. </p><p>“You like that?” he cooed and she nodded her head. </p><p>He slowly traced his fingers from the outside of her bra cup, along her bra straps on her shoulders till his hands were at the hooks behind her and he gently snapped them off, smiling as she gasped. </p><p>“This is a really cute bra, by the way,” he whispered seductively while he threw her bra to the floor. </p><p>She eyed the cartoon cat print on it on the ground and blushed a deeper shade. <em> Why oh why, did she have to wear that bra today?! </em> She hoped she had at least worn panties that were sexy rather than cute.</p><p>His eyes flicked down and he became slightly slack-jawed, entranced from seeing the girl’s breasts for the first time. Her tits were exquisite. Admittedly, it was his first time seeing a set in colour but she just looked <em> sooooo </em> tantalising. He swallowed, feeling the blood rush down to his erection as his breathing quickened. They just looked so soft. So firm. So perky. </p><p>Her mounds were full and slightly on the smaller side, he noted. But that was his preference anyway. He could tell they were extremely sensitive from the way her brown nipples hardened the moment they were exposed to air. He found himself feeling mildly embarrassed that he was just wordlessly standing before her, staring at her ample chest as if he was under a trance. In a sense, he was. Her cleavage was absolutely enticing and he was simply unable to tear his eyes away from her beautiful bosom, <em> needing </em> to cup it. Fondle it. Worship it.</p><p>Under the full magnitude of his gaze, she felt slightly anxious. She bit her bottom lip, thinking of a way to distract him and immediately latched her fingers on his light brown nipples, slowly tugging on them and his eyebrows rose. Lucien let out an unexpectedly loud moan, totally caught off guard by the girl and she kept him captive under her hands, gently circling his areola and brushing her thumbs across his hardening nipples. </p><p>
  <em> This little minx.  </em>
</p><p>He smirked, enjoying the confrontation he was having with her bold nature coming out of her shell. </p><p>
  <em> He loved getting to know the confident woman he knew her to be.  </em>
</p><p>He placed both hands against the wall, steadying himself while she deliciously tortured his sensitive nipples and she clamped her mouth on his neck, simultaneously sucking on it hard before biting it. She worked her way up his neckline, mewing softly while she kissed, sucked and nibbled until she was under his chin. She lapped at his tingling pale flesh, observing the way his Adam’s apple bobbed before kissing along his square jawline. </p><p>The Professor had amazing facial features after all, with his Greek nose, high cheekbones and long eyelashes. She kissed his cheek softly, still tweaking his now erect buds before she bit him where his jaw meets his ear and he let out a loud hiss. </p><p>“Are you trying to mark me, little kitten?” he asked as his right hand found her nipple, no longer able to resist her naked flesh and he pinched it gently between his thumb and forefinger. </p><p>“I think you’re quite enjoying yourself, Professor,” she retorted with her smart mouth. </p><p>A couple of hickeys had already formed on Lucien’s skin that stood out against his pale flesh. He may have to change up his wardrobe or <em> better yet, </em>beg the producer to conceal them with her make-up before Monday’s lecture. She knew his nosy colleagues would not let him escape without any explanation if they caught wind of it.</p><p>Lucien’s other hand slipped along her slender, bare back, watching her arch into him before he grabbed one of her butt cheeks, spanking it hard and squeezing it tightly while his other hand twisted her hard nipple. “What have I said about calling me <em> Professor</em>, you naughty little vixen?” The girl threw her head back, her lips parting as another moan escaped her body. </p><p>Lucien took that as an opportunity to expertly lift her hips, pressing her back up against the wall and she eagerly wrapped her legs around his waist, wanting to feel him against her. With her body supported by the wall, Lucien bent his face down to her breasts, licking the valley between them, feeling her goosebumps rise against his tongue. His taste buds were met with the flavour of salt on her skin and he moaned into her chest, warm and soft. One hand cupping a breast, he squeezed it lovingly, dipping his mouth lower and lower across her tummy. </p><p>He left a wet trail behind and he made a beeline for her navel, darting his tongue in and out, feeling her whole body tremble against the wall. He licked his way up diagonally, laving around the curve of a breast with slow strokes of his tongue before fastening his warm mouth on her nipple. <em> Just like perky little Hershey’s kisses, he mused. </em>He’d been wanting to do this exact thing the moment he had exposed her tits. He was pleased by how it hardened instantly under the ministrations of the tip of his tongue.</p><p>As the girl’s body started to thrash about under his suckling and licking, he grabbed ahold of her hands and lifted her arms, plastering them high up against the wall to hold her fast and steady. The girl’s thighs drew him closer to her torso and he obliged her unspoken demands with one hand cupping her breast as he diligently brushed his thumb back and forth across her brown nipple, slowly increasing his pace while his darkened lips alternated his attention to her other breast. He kissed her swollen bud softly, parting his lips around it and sucked on it. <em> Hard. </em>Opening up his mouth a little, he lightly nibbled on it a couple of times as the girl started mewling in painful pleasure and he relieved her pain with a few flicks of his tongue across the swollen bud. </p><p>He slowed his teasing down, circling one nipple with his wet tongue while the other was circled by his thumb at the same time. He let go of her arms and she wrapped them around his broad shoulders, surprised by their musculature. She had not expected his body to be this fit under his usual lab coat in her wildest imagination but she was not complaining. </p><p>As his mouth lifted off her sensitive nipple, she dipped her lips which found his exposed collarbones and she began sucking on their hollows hard. She had been eyeing them since he had loosened his tie in her apartment earlier, wanting to taste him. Lucien chewed on his lower lip, dragging his hands across her pale, bare shins which were wrapped around him before working his way up under her skirt. He teasingly brushed his fingers across her upper thighs as he pushed her skirt up further and further, letting it bunch up at her hips. </p><p>His hands slipped behind and right under the thin fabric of her panties to cup her ass cheeks, kneading them in his large hands and she rewarded his actions with a couple of bites on his collarbones, sucking them hard right after. </p><p>He pushed his hard length up against the front of her panties and chuckled when the girl gasped against his chest. They could feel the loud thump of their heartbeats against each other and the girl started to grind her hips right against his, her nails digging into his shoulders for support. A soft grunt escaped his beautiful, slender lips and she kissed him deeply, feeling Lucien smile against her mouth. The girl’s grinding culminated in the exquisite feeling of hard nipples rubbing up against each other’s chests and the sounds of muffled groans filled the air.</p><p>Lucien could no longer resist the temptation of the producer and pushed her torso up against his shoulder and he carried her along, striding to the kitchen. She yelped in surprise, her head hanging against his back while her legs dangled against his front. </p><p>
  <em> Where was he taking her?  </em>
</p><p>“Safety first,” he murmured as he switched off the stove and all the lights in her kitchen and living room, lightly kicking her bedroom door wide open. </p><p>He gently placed the girl down on her soft queen bed and she watched him as his hands moved to her hips to yank her skirt and panties off at one go. He caught a whiff of her scent and Lucien subconsciously let out a feral growl. With every inch of flesh that was revealed before his eyes, he was blown away. He had to calm his thumping heart and focus on breathing. She blushed hard, realising she was now stark naked in front of Lucien and his eyes ate her up like a predator eyeing his prey, who had been lured to the exact spot he wanted. She was so glad she had just trimmed herself last weekend. </p><p>Lucien’s eyes traced every curve of her supple skin, drinking the flushed vision of her in. She crossed her thighs and lower legs in response, feeling bashful under his piercing gaze. He took that as an invitation for his eyes to roam up the brunette’s long, shapely legs, lingering when he reached the spot where her thighs met. </p><p>
  <em> Stunning.  </em>
</p><p>“Your skin is so beautiful,” he whispered, shifting close to her to claim her lips in a searing kiss. </p><p>Her heart skipped a beat at his words which empowered her to feel sexy in her own skin. He felt something stirring in his pants again as his fingers twitched to touch her. He cupped the back of her head with one hand while his other squeezed her warm, pillowy breasts. </p><p>Yearning to return the favour, the girl reached out and ran her hands along his flat tummy, her fingertips getting lost in his happy trail in the process as they moved lower and lower. She tugged on his belt buckle fervently, pulling it off and tossed it to the ground before she worked to unzip his long black pants. She wanted to know exactly what he was packing. </p><p>Lucien mashed his lips hard against hers, groaning before he pulled away with a light chuckle. <em> She was certainly being an eager beaver tonight. </em>He quickly reached into his pockets, retrieving his silver pen and mobile phone before placing it on her bedside table. Taking that as her cue, the girl hooked her thumbs underneath the waistline of his pants and jerked it down, exposing his navy blue boxers and pale thighs. His thighs were thick and she wondered why he kept those trunks hidden under his loose pants every day. </p><p>As he kicked his pants off his feet, a deep growl broke free from his mouth as he felt the girl’s fingertips gently tracing tiny patterns up and down the inside of his thighs, alternating her caresses with some soft scratches from her nails. Looking up into his dark eyes, it was her turn to watch his face as she moved her hands higher and higher, smiling when he let out a hiss and practically thrust his groin towards her. Not wanting to displease the Professor, she immediately latched onto his expanding bulge through his boxers and started feeling his rod up, squeezing as she explored every inch through the thin fabric. He was definitely incredibly well endowed down there and she could tell that he was still growing. </p><p><em> Well, that was just a little intimidating. </em> </p><p>Nonetheless, she was encouraged by Lucien’s purring and dogged breathing and quickly found his engorged tip. She started rubbing it, pressing her thumb all over to feel for the tiny bump underneath and gently stimulated it. As she felt his boxers get damp right above that spot, she quickly moved her hands behind, pushing her forefingers under its waistband and tugged them down, letting her nails scrape down the curve of his glutes as she bared his flesh.</p><p>
  <em> Dayumm.  </em>
</p><p>The producer’s jaw dropped as Lucien’s thick erection bounced out, begging for her attention. He clearly kept himself well-groomed down there. The girl wondered if this meant that he was sexually active. </p><p>Did she really want to find out?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For better or worse, the next couple of chaps will be on the smuttier side.</p><p>#SorryNotSorry ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Is Lucien sexually active?</p><p>Does it even matter to MC?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She let out a low whistle and Lucien ran his hands through his bangs. The light from her lamp illuminated her room and she could distinctly tell that his tip was already glistening with quite a bit of pre-cum as she had suspected. She smiled to herself. <em> She </em>did that. It turned her on knowing she was able to affect the Professor this much. His erection curved slightly upwards and she pursed her lips, thinking about the damage he could do from within her. </p><p><em> The spots he could hit... </em> </p><p>Lucien was looking like a goddamned temptation on two legs. She ran her eyes up and down his manhood, trying to memorise the way a particularly thick vein popped up on his shaft.</p><p>“My little glutton, you’re drooling,” teased Lucien. </p><p>The girl’s eyes widened and she hastily covered her lips, wiping at them with her thumb but there was nothing there. </p><p>“Why, you tease!!” she exclaimed, poking him in the ribs. </p><p>“Hey, hey!” he snickered, reaching behind her to fluff up her pillows and laid them out vertically. </p><p>The girl watched him nervously as she bit her lower lip. The researcher’s hardened length was bobbing up and down with his movements but he also looked girthier than anyone she had been with previously. </p><p>“Lucien, what are we doing?” she questioned softly. </p><p>“We’re two responsible adults who are interested in mutually relieving our stress together in a fun way that gives us both pleasure,” he remarked, patting her head gently. </p><p>He was beginning to sense that the girl might be reading more into this and he wondered to himself; was he thinking with his other head?</p><p>Or his <em> heart </em>? </p><p>Lucien didn’t even know the answer. This woman had the ability to make him <em> feel </em> things. A breath of fresh air, it was. A welcome, colourful intrusion on his typically mundane life. Another <em> first. </em></p><p>“But is this just a one-time thing? I’m afraid we might ruin our existing relationship if we go ahead with this. And I don’t want to.”</p><p>She gazed up at him, her brown eyes reflecting a shift in sentiment while she chewed on the inside of her cheek in contemplation.</p><p>“You’re important to me and I...need you in my life. I don’t want to destroy it for one night of passion. It’s not worth it. I’ve never engaged in something like this before. Please...tell me what you want, Lucien.” </p><p>She had begun to ramble and it became apparent she was having second thoughts now. </p><p>“It can be a one night stand if that’s what you desire. No strings attached. And if you yearn for it to be a lot more than just that...I’d be happy to share it with you. You can ask for whatever you want from this and I promise you, I’ll fulfill it.”</p><p>He smiled at her warmly, his eyes never leaving hers.</p><p>“I swear, this won’t change our relationship and I will never leave your side. Unless you want me to, of course. Just...trust your instincts. Your Uncle John wouldn’t have introduced me to you if he thought I would be a bad influence.” </p><p>He reached out his hand towards her, still smiling, before crossing his pinky with hers. Overcome with emotion, the girl smiled back at him with unshed tears, her hue appearing iridescent to him. </p><p>She failed to realise that Lucien had avoided answering her question directly but he had his reasons. He didn’t feel it right to express his true desire to her because he no longer wanted to restrict his little butterfly in his jar. It wouldn’t be fair as well, seeing that there were still vital parts of him she had yet to unravel. </p><p>
  <em> In due time, she will. </em>
</p><p>Placing his hands on her shoulders, he climbed on the bed like an agile panther and positioned himself right behind her, his back against the soft pillows with her back pressed against his broad, flat chest. She could feel his hard member pressing into her spine as he slowly massaged her shoulders, working through the knots in her tight muscles. His fingertips felt molten hot against her skin, warming her up and his lips sought hers yet again. </p><p>He kissed her deeply, his hands dipping down to fondle her beautiful breasts, pleased by the manner in which her pert nipples reacted to the softest of brushes. He was more than ready to treat her like the Queen she is. </p><p>He felt her body relax in his hands and he angled her face towards him, softly nibbling on her bottom lip before grazing it with his teeth. His hands drifted lower, tracing circles across her tummy and she let out a soft moan against his lips. A finger deftly dipped into her belly button and his heart sang at the way she twitched about. </p><p>Pulling apart from their intense kiss, the pair started gasping for air. He rested his bangs against the girl’s, letting his hands skim her upper thighs. He stroked them up and down before subtly positioning his fingers in a way where their tips made contact with her inner thighs. </p><p>Turning his head, he was observing her every movement through the vertical mirror that was positioned opposite her bed like a hawk, studying her sensitive spots. He ached to play her like a fiddle. </p><p>
  <em> Mentally, he was in shambles just like she was.  </em>
</p><p>However, their reasons were very different. His bitter, cold heart was melting for his Queen and the hunter was no longer cocksure that he could play her like a fiddle <em> in life </em>. </p><p>Seeing her aroused reflection in the mirror, he made up his mind to do the one thing he had never done before up until that point. Live in the moment. They could feel their heartbeats thumping against each other in sync and she felt butterflies in her tummy when his fingers caressed her skin mere inches away from her core. </p><p>The girl slowly parted her thighs, unlocking the gates to <em> his </em>heaven as a whimper escaped her cherubic lips. Lucien's limbs were deceptively long. She could feel him all over her body and he didn't even have to stretch to reach her honey pot.</p><p>“Do you want me to touch you?” he asked authoritatively, his warm breath tickling the tips of her ear. </p><p>She responded with an impatient nod. </p><p>“Tell me where,” he commanded, his voice sounding so husky in her ears. </p><p>Her bubbly cheeks reddened at the directive, embarrassed at having to express her needs so crystal clearly to Lucien. It was just so…<em> intimate </em>. </p><p>She chewed on her lower lip in contemplation, mentally preparing herself to articulate out loud what she truly desired. </p><p>“D-down there.”</p><p>She looked back at Lucien, her pupils dilating with desire. A fire of passion flamed in the girl’s face and he could see her silently pleading with him with her eyes. </p><p>He smirked smugly, “I am technically touching you down there already, my little butterfly.” </p><p>She pouted.</p><p>
  <em> Oh, he was toying with her right now.  </em>
</p><p>A strangled groan escaped her. It was as if she was trying to get what she wanted without saying it out loud explicitly. It felt too naughty. </p><p>But Lucien wasn't letting up. He knew it would intensify their connection in the same vein as his offer to raise Garda together with her as if they were <em> partners</em>, working to nurture this precious life form.</p><p>And, she recognised that there was no point delaying the inevitable. Giving in to the ache she was beginning to feel inside, she stopped dipping her toes in the water and bravely submerged her form into her ocean of <em> want</em>.</p><p>“I-I want you to touch my p-pussy,” she whispered, making eye contact with him through her wardrobe mirror. </p><p>He planted a kiss on her forehead, his fingertips stroking the spots where her thighs met her heat. Her hips involuntarily jerked up, betraying the urge of her desire. </p><p>“Attagirl. Spread your legs wider for me,” he instructed and she was more than happy to comply. </p><p>As she bared herself, he moved his legs above her thighs and positioned them between hers, holding them wide apart before softly stroking her puffy outer lips. He closed his eyes, enjoying the texture of her soft skin and tiny hairs, delicately scratching her there before parting her labia majora. </p><p>He let his index finger brush against her slit, stroking from the bottom to the tip, grazing her clit at the end of each caress before repeating his actions over and over. Her hips bucked, back arching against his warm chest and she let out a low moan of pleasure. </p><p>Her lust was so evident before his eyes. All he wanted was to tease her and drive her wild in his arms. </p><p><em> He wanted to break her. </em> </p><p>Using his left hand to part her outer lips, he started to slowly circle her inner lips round and round, enjoying the feel of her warm juices coating his fingers as he rubbed her. Feeling just how engorged her pussy lips had become which made her slit part so effortlessly, he smiled at his reflection in the mirror. </p><p>It pleased him that he could turn her on so much. </p><p>However, he was not going to entertain the open invitation. </p><p>
  <em> Not just yet.  </em>
</p><p>The bedroom was beginning to smell like her desire and it kind of smelled like… salty vanilla? </p><p>“Does it feel good?” he whispered, voice sounding a lot deeper than usual as he inhaled deeply. </p><p>She could feel how swollen and hard he was against her back as he pulled her up against his flesh, his strong thighs keeping her in place. </p><p>“Yes, Daddy.” </p><p>Lucien raised an eyebrow in amusement. </p><p>"What did you just call me?"</p><p>"Luci." </p><p>He looked at her pointedly through the mirror, fingers now lazily circling her clit. The girl gasped from the sudden contact. </p><p>
  <em> It was as if he was bribing her for the truth.  </em>
</p><p>She took in a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves.</p><p>“I called you Daddy. Not into it?” the girl quipped. </p><p>“You can call me whatever you want, my little fool.” </p><p>Her lips curved, “If you say so, Professor.” </p><p>That earned her a smack on her pussy and she jumped in his arms. Surprisingly, she actually liked that. He smacked her a few more times for that remark, letting one hand travel up to pinch her left nipple. </p><p>“Oww,” she groaned as he sank his teeth into the sensitive spot where her neck meets her shoulder. </p><p>Unable to resist her, he moved his fingers back down again, left hand parting her labia majora as he placed his thumb and index finger on either side of her clitoris, effectively pinching it. Using the tip of his index finger, he circled her now swollen bundle of nerves before tracing each letter of his name on her. </p><p>He watched her through her mirror, her head moving back to lay against his shoulder, eyes rolling back from pleasure. He quickened the pace of his circling, her pussy now hot and wet all over. Lucien’s left hand sank lower, feeling how swollen and ready her labia minora had gotten for him now and slowly slipped a finger inch by inch into her wet opening. </p><p>She felt so tiny and tight around his finger. Knowing how turned on and wet she was for him made his cock throb with need. Her inner lips stretched around his finger, enveloping him and he teasingly started to move his fingers in and out of her slit, his other hand still rubbing her clit. </p><p>His eyes were glued to her vagina’s reflection in the mirror as he fingered her, enjoying the wet sounds her juices made and the girl started thrusting her hips back and forth now, begging for a release. </p><p>“Do you wanna cum on my fingers?” he asked. </p><p>Her eyes met his dark gaze in the mirror. </p><p>“Yes, Daddy.” </p><p>“Tell me you’re mine, baby girl.” </p><p>Her eyes rolled back again and she started impaling herself on his fingers as he added another in her. She was <em> sooo tight, </em> gripping onto his fingers hard. </p><p>“I’m yours, Lucien,” she said out loud into the night air. </p><p>He felt her clench around his digits as her moans got louder and louder. Her aura shined red and he could tell she was getting close from the way her body was shaking in his embrace. Their bodies were slick with sweat now and he added a third finger inside her, thrusting harder and faster. </p><p>“Yes, right there, Lucien. That’s the spot, keep rubbing me.” </p><p>Finding her sensitive folds inside, he stroked her again and again and again at that erogenous spot of hers, the juices slipping out of her pussy and coating her sheets while his thumb worked against her nub at a frantic pace. </p><p>He wanted to unravel her. </p><p>Let his little butterfly spread her wings and colours to the world.</p><p>Her hand grabbed his lower arm, “D-don’t stop, Lucien. Keep...going, please. Y-yes, yes, yesss. I’m gonna cummm.” </p><p>She was losing herself in his strokes. </p><p>He felt her thighs clamping on his as her pussy squeezed his long fingers. </p><p>“Cum for me, my sexy vixen,” he compelled and watched as she screamed his name out loud in passion, riding her wave of orgasm while he fucked her with his fingers, never letting up against her sweet little button. </p><p>Her colours exploded in his vision and the world was suddenly oversaturated, pigments more vibrant than he had <em> ever </em>seen in his life. His jaw fell open and as her orgasm gradually dissipated, the high he got from her colours melted away and the world was back to being colourful in just the right way. </p><p>The producer was left a panting, sweaty mess and as she caught her breath, he smirked, knowing their neighbours had just heard her screaming <em> his name </em>. He carefully withdrew his wet fingers from her hot core, rubbing one across her right nipple before slipping another into his mouth to taste her. </p><p>She turned around, her face tinged red, to look at him and he kissed the side of her mouth, parting her lips with the finger that had just teased her bud. His rod twitched as they both sucked hard on his fingers, enjoying her flavour and she felt her juices slipping out of her pussy again. </p><p>
  <em> She was shaken to the core from the intensity and force of the orgasm.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She had never had one like that before even with men she had been in love with.  </em>
</p><p>Lucien was unlocking things in her she hadn’t previously known were present. And she knew, this couldn't just be a one night stand. </p><p>She needed this. </p><p>
  <em> Him.  </em>
</p><p>And she would do her damndest to keep him coming back for more.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the first time I've written a fictional story in about 3 years. I've previously never written any romance or smut before so any constructive feedback (negative or positive) will be much appreciated!</p><p>Feel free to get in touch with me via Discord or Twitter (@nowshesglad) if you don't feel like posting your feedback in public.</p><p>And, kindly let me know if I've missed out any tags!</p><p>I hope you've enjoyed reading. &lt;3</p><p>If you'd like to be updated when I post a new chap, you may bookmark this fic!</p><p>P.S. If you don't have any feedback, I'd love it if you could leave your thoughts about this piece. A small message goes a long way. ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>